


Rum and Coke

by flameoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunkenness, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Party Games, Partying, also after writing them apparently i like all of them now, i guess, not with tsukki tho, theres a lot of rarepairs in the background dont judge me they just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameoh/pseuds/flameoh
Summary: Roommates Tsukishima and Yamaguchi go to their first college party, get drunk as hell, and end up kissing strangers. Of course they’d want to keep kissing them.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Rum and Coke

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect there to be so much sexy stuff (with background characters) but isnt that what happens at college parties? also while writing the drunk scenes, i got too into the mindset and almost started stumbling when i stood. the placebo effect? the party games included are beer pong and, embarrassingly, spin the bottle bc i saw it in another tanatsuki fic and had to include it. anyway enjoy these delicious rarepairs

Of the upperclassmen Tsukishima knew, many of them got apartments together. It was only until a couple of the rowdiest ones rented a whole ass house together that parties started happening. And Tsukishima was being invited to them.

It was more like he was dragged along by his roommate Yamaguchi to socialize. Hinata, who was on the same floor in their dorm building, knew these specific upperclassmen. Tsukishima had seen them around and maybe exchanged names with some of them before from being in the same classes, but he didn’t know them too well. Or anyone else that could be invited to the party. Their college was rather small, so everyone pretty much knew everyone else, no matter their age or major or how much of a shut-in they were.

Tsukishima was dreading this party. It was a Thursday night; most of them would still have class the next morning. He stared at his outfit in the mirror, and tugged at the sides of his jeans, hoping it wouldn’t look so tight. He knew, as they were skinny jeans, they were supposed to look this way. But he still wasn’t used to the feeling. Yamaguchi suggested he cuff the end of his jeans since they were a little short for his legs. Almost all of his pants were, given his height, but he usually just rode them that way. He wore a black and red checkered flannel with matching black shoes. A grey hoodie was tied around his waist to “neutralize the outfit” in Yamaguchi’s terms.

He huffed. “I look like a bisexual.”

“Uh, rude,” Yamaguchi pulled on a dark hoodie. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans with some converse.

“What? I don’t want to advertise that I like girls.”

“Fair enough. What time is it?”

“Almost eight.”

“Should we leave now? Or show up fashionably late? But if everyone has the same idea and shows up fashionably late, we might end up early.”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said as a warning.

“Yeah, yeah. Overthinking again. I get it.”

“We’ll get there at eight-thirty.”

Yamaguchi was bouncing on his toes out of excitement and anxiety, juxtaposing Tsukishima who was walking normally. He was a little grumpy that Yamaguchi forced him to leave his headphones back at their dorm, which basically meant that he couldn’t outright ignore someone if they came up to him. Well, he could, but he’d have less of a valid excuse.

“Which house is it?” He asked. It was dark out and there were scarcely any street lights around.

“It should be number two-twenty five.” Yamaguchi checked a message on his phone, his face turning a pale blue from the light of his phone. A door further down the street opened and light washed over the asphalt in front of them, alongside the sound of blasting music and yelling boys. Tsukishima snorted.

“Is that the house?” He pointed. They made their way up to it and stopped. It sure was. Yamaguchi went up the stairs to the porch first and tried the door handle. It was open. Tsukishima peeked in behind him cautiously. There were more people than he expected, and the music was surprisingly not as loud as he anticipated.

“Ah, Yamaguchi!” A fairly muscular guy with a shaved head and a red solo cup in hand came up and threw an arm around Yamaguchi. “You came!”  
“Hi Tanaka-san,” he smiled sheepishly. “This is my roommate.”

“Yeah, Tsukishima, right?” He grabbed Tsukishima’s right arm and shook it violently. “Come on in, join the party guys. He waved the two into the house. Tsukishima was thoroughly overwhelmed at the amount of sweaty bodies laughing and yelling and dancing. He saw approximately two beer pong tables set up on either side of the first floor and grimaced with uncertainty.

“Drinks are through there in the kitchen. Daichi’s guarding the alcohol so no one goes overboard, so try to be careful. Mostly it’s to make sure no one gets alcohol poisoning, but,” he shrugged and didn’t continue the sentence. “There’s two bathrooms in the house, one upstairs, one downstairs, in case you need to shit or vomit, but if  _ you  _ clog it,  _ you  _ plunge it. That’s the rule around here! Other than that, go wild guys!” Tanaka grinned to the two measly freshmen and headed over to the table of pong on their right. Tsukishima took a deep breath.

“Come on,” Yamaguchi led him to the kitchen which didn’t have as many people as the common area. The kitchen was also rather small, so it wasn’t like as many people could stand in there at once. There was a table to their left with more alcohol than the two have seen in their lifetime combined. Tsukishima wondered who bought it all.

“Hey, you guys are freshmen, right?” The man behind the table was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Tsukishima stared at his chest which was bulging out of his shirt. He slowly brought his eyes up to his face, his own face turning red. He nodded. Yamaguchi also nodded. Tsukishima noticed two girls leaning against the counter, chatting with each other casually. The smaller one, who was blonde and shy-looking, blushed when she ceased talking, noticing other people present in the room. The taller one seemed very elegant and calm, but her exposed legs made Tsukishima think she was an athlete.

“I’m bartending tonight, partially because I’m not good with parties, and also because I’m a DD tonight. What’ll you have?”

“Um,” Yamaguchi looked over the table, hesitantly.

“Get them a shot each!” A short boy rushed into the kitchen with enthusiasm, slamming his empty cup on the table. “And some of that sweet sweet rum for me.” It was Nishinoya, Tsukishima recognized. He was in his Psych class.

“Coming right up,” Daichi poured some rum for Nishinoya who let up a woop then spun on his heel to wink at the taller girl.

“Looking beautiful as ever, Shimizu-san.”

“You said that last time you came in here, Nishinoya-kun.”

“Reliable as always, Shimizu-san,” and with that he zipped back out of the kitchen. Daichi gave a look to the two younger boys, a bottle of vodka in his hands ready to be poured. Yamaguchi tugged on Tsukishima’s sleeve, and they nodded numbly.

“Alright,” he held a cup in each hand. “Bottoms up, boys.” Yamaguchi and Tsukishima gave each other a nervous look before downing it. Tsukishima almost spit it out when the sharp taste hit his tongue, but he forced it back. He coughed involuntarily and before he knew it, their cups were stolen out of their hands, Daichi popped open a can of soda, and shoved the cups back into their hands.

“Drink, drink,” he encouraged. Tsukishima drank. Anything to get that taste out of his mouth. He shuddered. People did this for fun? “Always have a chaser on hand, lesson one,” Daichi told them with a grin. Yamaguchi nodded to him. Daichi poured in some rum. “Sip on a bit of rum and coke, for now. Come back if you need water, and I wouldn’t recommend more than three shots tonight. You guys seem like lightweights.”

“Ooh, more boys!” A silver haired man came over and put his arms around the two freshman. Tsukishima leaned away from the hand that was around him and also holding a solo cup that was dangerously close to spilling. Tsukishima was able to recognize this guy as Sugawara, who was the top student in his linguistics class. He was shocked to say the least. The older boy looked between the two then did a double take at Yamaguchi and let go of Tsukishima.

“Oh, hello cutie. It’s nice to see you out of class, hmm?” Sugawara was a couple centimeters shorter than Yamaguchi, but his presence was a lot larger. He was leaning into Yamaguchi, pressing his body against him.

“Uh, sure, Sugawara-san…”

“Wanna go make-out?” he asked excitedly. “I’m sure there’s a bedroom open somewhere.” Yamaguchi looked to Tsukishima, but he couldn’t tell if he was asking for help or just expressing his surprise. Tsukishima heard Daichi sigh.

“Come on, Suga, I know you’re a lightweight, but you haven’t had that much to drink.”

“Oh, let me have a little fun with the cute boy, Daichi, doesn’t matter how drunk I am, right?” He looked more towards Yamaguchi for confirmation, already pulling him away. Tsukishima threw a questionable glance towards Daichi who just sighed and looked lovingly at the silver-haired fiend.

“Yes, we are dating,” he told Tsukishima. “But we let each other make out with other people during parties, nothing more. It’s kind of,” he lifted a shoulder, staring at the two drifting figures. “Hot. Is he your boyfriend?” He gestured to Yamaguchi.

“Oh, no, we’re just roommates,” Tsukishima mumbled. He nodded a farewell to Daichi and noticed the blonde girl lean closer to Shimizu as he was leaving. He followed Yamaguchi, half to keep an eye on him, and half to not be left alone. They ducked towards the other side of the living room, and when Tsukishima squeezed through the crowd, he froze. He lost sight of them. Where’d they go? They were right here. He looked around, trying not to act frantic. He swallowed and sipped from his cup. It tasted mostly like the soda, but he could still taste the masked alcohol underneath. It wasn’t so bad. He gazed over the crowd, hoping to either spot his friend and his unlikely suitor or someone he just recognized. He was tall enough to be able to look over most people, but there were some equally tall people here as well.

“Ah, Tsukishima-san!” He looked over to the voice. He would’ve jumped in surprise at the high-pitched pronunciation of his name if the music wasn’t as loud as it was to make yelled words almost muted. A short red-head was weaving in between people to make his way towards the tall blond. Tsukishima winced. He wasn’t ever energetic enough to keep up with Hinata.

“You came!” He bounced on the balls of his feet and grabbed hold of Tsukishima’s sleeve. “Come play beer pong with us, we need an extra member!” And suddenly he was being dragged towards one of the set-up tables. He glanced behind him, hoping he’d catch sight of Yamaguchi, but to no avail.

Hinata stopped with him next to Bokuto, who was in his history class. He looked across the table and saw three other guys; one was another freshman who was taller than him and he knew was half Russian, then there was Bokuto’s roommate, who he wasn’t sure was his boyfriend or not, and the best friend, who’s hair was sticking up wildly, although there was some hanging in his face.

“Better chug that before we start, dude. Can’t hold it while you’re pong-ing,” Bokuto nodded to the cup in Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima looked down. It was over half full. There was no way he could chug it. He looked up with a devious smile.

“Sorry, I don’t think my mouth is big enough to handle such a load. Why don’t you give it a shot?” He smirked smugly at Bokuto, who’s mouth fell open.

“You little--”

“Aw, Tsukishima, don’t be like that,” Hinata whined.

“Just chug it, blondie,” Bokuto’s friend, Kuroo, leaned on the table with a provocative smile on his lips.

“Chug it, chug it--”

“Don’t chant it,” Tsukishima snapped at Hinata and looked back into his cup. He started drinking. The fizz of the coke stung the back of his throat, and the sweetness of the excess sugar in it masked the taste of the alcohol. He gasped as he looked up into the empty plastic cup. Bokuto and Hinata cheered, hitting him on the back. He knew that was going to make him have to go to the bathroom soon.

“Tsukishima, you want to go first?” Hinata held up a ping-pong ball to him. He plucked the ball from his fingers and felt his face getting warmer. He wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or the amount of sweaty people surrounding him in the room.

“How do I do it?”

Kuroo from across the table cackled. “Never played pong, freshie? Good luck.” Tsukishima pursed his lips.

“You bounce it off the table and try to get it in one of the cups on their side. If you do, they have to drink that cup and same with us. Winner is the last one standing.”

“Seems simple enough,” Tsukishima stepped forward. His mind wanted to think about Yamaguchi and worry about him, but his head was growing a bit fuzzy. He was starting to think that the alcohol was taking effect. He squinted at the cups on the other side. He tossed the ball and it bounced lightly, hitting off of one cup and into another. Tsukishima’s stomach jumped in excitement of his small accomplishment. Hinata and Bokuto cheered.

“Beginner’s luck,” Kuroo growled, taking the first cup for himself. Tsukishima smirked back smugly. There was a rhythm to the game, he noticed. How the ball bounced and tapped on the table at certain angles and who drank their stricken cup when. The beer was warm on his lips, but he assumed the taste was the same. It didn’t have the same sting as the shot, not nearly as much. But he could still taste the distinct flavor of alcohol. Except with beer, it almost seemed muted. And he was a bit thankful that it didn’t taste as gross as it smelled.

“Ahh!” Bokuto called out. “Tsukki, it’s your hit!”

He leaned a hand on the table to stabilize his stance and downed a second cup of beer, feeling it dribble down his chin slightly.

He sighed in relief, the beer now feeling cooler down his throat the more his skin warmed from the alcohol. “They have two more,” he muttered to his now teammates, but he wasn’t sure if they could hear him. It was Hinata’s turn, and he was the ace of their team. He’d only missed two of his shots. And this next one sure wasn’t a miss. He seemed to get better the drunker he got. Hinata threw his hands in the air when he made it and jumped on Tsukishima, who fell back into Bokuto with a hint of a smile.

“It’s your turn, Bokuto-san,” he called out to the boy next to him, trying to be heard over the still-pumping music. Tsukishima didn’t push off Hinata as they watched in anticipation for Bokuto to make his shot. The ball slid against the rim of the remaining cup and fell in. Bokuto yelled loudly in triumph. He grabbed Tsukishima around the middle, holding Hinata at the same time, and lifted the two of them off the ground. A laugh escaped Tsukishima’s lips. He felt funny. His head was a little fuzzy and it was making him a bit giddy.

When Bokuto released him, he stepped away, feeling a little wobbly. How much had he had to drink? He didn’t know. He watched Kuroo walk to their side of the table and lean on it in front of Tsukishima.

“So how did your first win in pong feel?” He asked over the noise. Tsukishima grinned and crossed his arms.

“Pretty good. I got to witness your crushing defeat first hand.”

“You’re a fucking bastard, aren’t you?” Kuroo looked slightly pissed at the comment, but grinned anyway.

“Most of the time,” he agreed.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Sure.” Tsukishima, with his mind muddled in the feelings of drunkenness, didn’t acknowledge at this point that he was being hit on. Kuroo led him to the kitchen where they each took a shot. It didn’t burn as much as he remembered. Daichi gave him something for a chaser, it tasted like some sort of juice. Daichi was distractedly talking to a guy with equally as wide biceps and rolled up sleeves; his hand was on the other boy’s thigh comfortably. The two girls Tsukishima saw in the kitchen earlier were still there, now sitting on top of the counter and sharing a blue drink as they chatted, wide smiles on their faces.

Tsukishima saw the table growing closer to his face and someone caught him around his waist. Kuroo pulled him towards him.

“Whoa there. You need to sit down?”

“No, I think I’m fine,” Tsukishima fell into him, holding himself up by the other boy’s shoulders.

“Sure seem so,” he laughed. He led him over to a corner next to the couch and let him lean back against the wall. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima breathed. For a moment, the room didn’t seem to be slipping by. He was still and had something to keep him stable. Kuroo stepped close to him, leaning his elbow next to his head.

“You’re pretty,” Kuroo breathed against his cheek, the smell of beer and vodka and juice filling Tsukishima’s nose.

“Thank you,” was all he could think of saying. His eyes almost crossed as he stared at Kuroo and his face mere centimeters from his. He felt fingers on his chin and then Kuroo’s lips were on his. They tasted similar to how his own mouth tasted to him. He felt a tongue against his lips and breathed to try to clear his head, but wasn’t surprised that it didn’t work. He opened his mouth into the kiss, and as his tongue danced around the other boy’s, a thought wandered in his mind that this might be his first kiss. He thought he felt like he was going to fall, so he grabbed Kuroo’s shoulder to steady him. His hand slid behind his neck, his other coming to meet his own, and he relished the feeling of the other’s lips on his, his tongue running smooth against his own.

He let a noise escape his mouth, but he was too inebriated to feel any kind of embarrassment. One of Kuroo’s hands snaked around his waist and pressed their hips together. Kuroo pulled away briefly, and Tsukishima let his head rest back against the wall, their breath heavy between them.

“Do you want to go somewhere?”

Tsukishima felt a giggle coming on but suppressed it. “What?”

Kuroo’s lips brushed against his ears. “I’m asking if you want to have sex.”

Tsukishima sobered for half a second before his eyes began darting around his face again, trying to find a stable point to look at.

“I--I’ve never done that before.”

Kuroo laughed. “Honest. Well, I gave it a shot. This was fun, but I’m not interested or mentally prepared to take away someone’s virginity tonight.” He turned, his hand lingering on Tsukishima’s waist for a moment. He watched him put a hand on a nearby person’s shoulder. The person turned around to reveal a not very drunk Tanaka.

“Watch him for me? I’m off to offer that guy,” Kuroo pointed across the room at a random person; a guy with thin eyes and a naturally devious smile had his arm around a cute girl with long brown hair. “A blowjob.” Kuroo let go of Tsukishima with a wink and left the scene. Tanaka looked between Kuroo and Tsukishima, watching the older boy leave before turning back to the blond.

“How you holding up, Tsukishima-kun?” Tanaka leaned against the adjacent wall, red solo cup still in hand. Tsukishima slid sideways, bumping into Tanaka. He held himself up by putting a hand on Tanaka's shoulder and resignedly resting his forehead on the shorter’s.

“Tanaka… san… I’m falling.”

“I can see that,” he grinned widely and lifted a hand to Tsukishima’s back so he didn’t fall forward onto the floor.

“Are you drunk?” His eyes slowly drifted down to the cup Tanaka was holding against his chest.

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

Tanaka shrugged, a soft look on his face. “When I drink too much, I get horrible stomach aches and sometimes have to go to the hospital,” he shrugged. “Had to learn the hard way. I pace myself and watch over others in case they do something stupid.”

Tsukishima stared at him and blinked slowly. “That sucks.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, it does.”

“Yamaguchi.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you know where he is?”

“Ah. Follow me,” Tanaka kept his arm around Tsukishima, and Tsukishima hung off his shoulders, trying not to misstep. “I think I saw him with Suga-san who is trying to set up a game of drunk spin the bottle. It’s like regular spin the bottle, but everyone is drunk.”

Tanaka led him to an area of carpet in front of the kitchen where a growing circle of boys were sitting. He set the tall boy down.

“Tanaka-san, you don’t want to join?”

“I can if you want me to,” he smirked, sitting next to Tsukishima. He didn’t give an answer. He crossed his legs and looked around the circle. He saw Sugawara on his hands and knees, yelling into the kitchen. Yamaguchi was a space away from him, a cup between his crossed legs and a few hickeys across his neck. On Tsukishima’s other side was Ennoshita, who was in his Psych class. He was leaning back on his palms with a smirk on his face. He was pretty sure he lived here with some of the other sophomores him and Tanaka were friends with.

A man Tsukishima recognized as Oikawa sat down on Ennoshita’s other side. “Well, this seems like a fun team.”

“Daichi!” Sugawara was yelling. “Come over here and give us a few kisses!”

Tsukishima watched Daichi exit the kitchen, followed by Oikawa’s friend he believed to be named Iwaizumi. Daichi sat between Sugawara and Yamaguchi, leaving Sugawara looking pleased as ever, while Iwaizumi went to sit between Oikawa and Kageyama, who Tsukishima was surprised to have not seen yet in the party. He was sitting particularly docile with a possibly passed out Hinata draped across his lap.

Tsukishima heard a yell and saw Nishinoya with his arm around Yaku, who was in Tsukishima’s history class. They were each holding cups of something or other and plopped down in the space between Ennoshita and Oikawa.

“Daichi,” Sugawara put his hand out expectantly. “The supplies.” Daichi sighed and handed him an empty bottle of rum. Sugawara put it on the carpet in front of everyone and yelled, “Let the games begin!” Daichi rolled his eyes at the dramatization, but he smiled when he looked at his boyfriend.

Sugawara volunteered to go first. Tsukishima had never played spin the bottle, and frankly, if he wasn’t drunk, he would have vehemently refused to participate. He set his hands on his ankles to steady himself; the room looked like it was tilting from side to side, but he couldn’t tell if he was actually swaying or not. He watched the bottle spin like it was fast forwarding while everything else around him was in slow motion. He blinked, and it stopped on Ennoshita.

Ennoshita grinned, his cheeks flushed with drink. He leaned forward to meet Sugawara in the middle; he had apparently only intended a small peck, but Sugawara held on, grabbing the back of his neck. Ennoshita grinned into it, holding onto his shoulder so he didn’t get knocked down. Daichi leaned forward.

“Alright, alright, you have to let other people play the game,” he grabbed Sugawara’s arm and pulled him back. Sugawara sat back against Daichi, his cheeks flushed with excitement.

“Later,” he winked at Ennoshita. He chuckled and grabbed for the bottle to spin. It landed on Nishinoya. They did a quick kiss. Nishinoya rubbed his hands together to prepare.

“Ryuu!” He yelled and pointed to Tanaka. He nodded and spun with a flourish of his wrist. He frowned when it landed on Iwaizumi, but he still nearly crawled in his lap to kiss him. Iwaizumi sighed when he spun, but when the bottle pointed to Daichi, they looked at each other like they’d been waiting to do this all night. Tsukishima stared and swallowed. He stared at their lips. They looked soft. He watched them pull away slowly.

Sugawara cheered and laughed. “Ah, Daichi, you’re so hot,” he crawled over his boyfriend and shoved a hand into his lap. “When we get home I’m going to fuck—”

“Suga!” Daichi detached the drunk boy from him and cleared his throat. Nishinoya and Yaku snickered, leaning into each other. Daichi reached for the bottle. It spun. It landed on Tsukishima.

Daichi’s eyes met Tsukishima’s, which had already been on him. To Tsukishima, his look seemed to say “come here,” so he did. He crawled over and felt a big, strong hand on the side of his face. The feeling almost made him melt in Diachi’s lap. His lips were as soft as he imagined. They were sweet, too, like he’d been drinking something fruity. When he pulled back, Tsukishima almost tried to hang on, making him blush. To think he was doing this with people he barely knew. But he didn’t think about that, because all that was on his mind were kissing boys and maybe taking another shot.

Tsukishima focused carefully on spinning the bottle. It didn’t spin very fast and ended up drifting to a stop at his next target. Tanaka. He looked to the side, and Tanaka looked a bit surprised that it had landed on him. He grinned and set his cup down next to him, shifting his body to face Tsukishima. Tsukishima felt like he was going to fall over, so he hung onto Tanaka’s neck for support before he kissed him. His weight shifted, and he felt a pair of hands on his sides as he fell into Tanaka; they were most likely to keep him steady. He heard a few whistles and jeers. It felt like he was kissing him for so long, but before he knew it, all touch left him and Tanaka spun for his own turn, giving Daichi his third kiss of the night.

Tsukishima stared at the carpet in front of him, feeling out of it. And then, suddenly, his head was resting on the carpet, and he was staring at the ceiling. He saw Tanaka lean over him.

“You alright, Tsukishima-kun?”

He turned his head to look at the older boy, but it felt like the whole room flipped around as he did so. “Do you know where the bathroom is?” He asked before he could even think. Tanaka chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s down the hall, first door on your right.”

Tsukishima rolled over and tried to stand as best as he could, stumbling through the crowd and bumping into Kinoshita, who almost spilled his drink all over Narita. He saw someone he didn’t know leave a room and Tsukishima entered, discovering it was in fact the bathroom. His mouth filled with saliva, and the next thing he knew, he was vomiting into the toilet.

He was slouched over the toilet bowl, his arms shaking, breathing in the heavy stench of his own vomit. He felt someone’s hand rubbing circles on his back before he hurled again. He thought he was imagining it until he looked to the side, his forehead resting on his pale arm, and saw Tanaka’s face looking sympathetic.

“Have you drank any water tonight?” Tsukishima shook his head. “I’ll be right back.”

Tsukishima stared into the toilet, watching the colors of his insides swirl in the toilet water. The smell was making him nauseous again, so he reached up weakly to flush the toilet. He watched Tanaka come back with a bottle of water and a paper towel. He wet it under the sink.

“Sit up.  _ Don’t  _ wipe your mouth on your arm.” Tanaka squatted down and grabbed his chin, using the towel to wipe off his mouth.

“Your eyes are pretty,” Tsukishima heard someone say, barely realizing it came out of his own mouth. Tanaka grinned.

“Thank you. So are yours.” Tanaka threw the towel into the trashcan and tapped the back of his hand to Tsukishima’s arm and forehead. “You’re not clammy, so you probably don’t have alcohol poisoning.”

“Thank god for that,” Tsukishima mumbled sarcastically. Tanaka helped him stand, but Tsukishima paused. “Wait, I need to--” he was already reaching for his zipper.

“At least close the door for that. I’ll wait outside.” And then he was left alone to do his business. He flushed again, hoping he didn’t get the seat dirty, but he wasn’t really sure. He pressed his hips into the bathroom counter so he could stand while he washed his hands and met Tanaka outside the door. He fell into the short man, hanging his arms around his neck and accidentally pushing him against the wall.

“Are you alright?” Tsukishima hummed in response. “Okay, I think you need to lay down.”

“But… I want to keep kissing boys… it was fun…”

Tanaka laughed, already dragging him to the stairs. “Maybe think about it, and if you still want to in the morning, then you can do it then.” After a struggle up the stairs, Tanaka opened one of the rooms, and Tsukishima saw two people already in there. It looked like that guy from earlier took Kuroo up on his offer.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! I’m not having Diashou’s bare crusty ass on my bed! You two, out now!”

The boy named Daishou pulled up his pants frantically, while Kuroo took his time to wipe his mouth and stand from his kneeling position. Tanaka deposited Tsukishima on the other side of the bed, grumbling about how he has to clean his bed now. The back of his head hit the pillow, and he felt like he was ready to fall asleep instantly. He looked down and saw Tanaka taking off his shoes for him, so he decided to unbutton his jeans.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep in jeans, I’m not a psychopath.”

Tanaka chuckled and let him slide his jeans down his hips. Tsukishima sighed, letting his arms fall.

“Can you help me?” he muttered. Tanaka complied with a soft smile. He even helped unbutton Tsukishima’s shirt. Tsukishima mindlessly walked his fingers up Tanaka’s arms as he watched. They were muscular; not as thick as Daichi’s, but definitely fit. Tsukishima hummed when he was rid of his flannel and given one of Tanaka’s shirts to put on. He then snuggled up into the covers.

“You’re not going to bed yet?” He asked Tanaka.

“Nope. Plus, I won’t be sleeping here,” he carefully took off Tsukishima’s glasses and left them on the bedside table.

“Why not?”

“Because you're drunk and I have no idea what you’ll do to me,” he joked. He placed a hand in Tsukishima’s hair. “Get some rest,” he said quietly. Tsukishima closed his eyes at the touch, barely even noticing it was gone the next second, and heard the bedroom door close.

He didn’t really remember waking up the first time. It had to be morning since there was sunlight through the window, but there was no way to tell what time. His head was pounding and the room was spinning more than it had last night. So much so that he fell on his way out the door, thankfully finding the bathroom across the hall before he could vomit on the carpet. He wasn’t sure if he heard footsteps or if it was just the ringing in his ears, but he thought he saw Tanaka there to wipe his mouth again. He more so remembers the water and bread that were shoved into his hands. He took a bit of each before going back to the bedroom and resigning himself to the bed as if nothing happened.

When he truly woke up, he heard a keyboard. He blinked, the room becoming bright in front of him and groaned at the pain in his head. The clacking stopped and he felt a hand on his arm.

“Tsukishima?”

He barely lifted his head before throwing it down face first into the sheets. They smelled of vanilla and laundry detergent. The hand on his arm moved to his back and rested comfortably. He half expected to see Yamaguchi when he looked up, but instead saw Tanaka.

“Tanaka-san?” He was sitting next to Tsukishima with a laptop in his lap.

“You’re finally up?” Tsukishima tried to push himself off the bed, but Tanaka held him down. “Hold on, hold on. Sit up slowly.” He did as he was told. When he finally sat up, his mouth fell open at how intense the throbbing had gotten. He attempted to massage his temple even if he knew it wouldn’t do anything.

“Some night you had, huh?”

“I… I guess? I don’t remember much after I was forced to play beer pong.”

“You played beer pong? At which table?” Tanaka’s face grew cautious, and suddenly Tsukishima didn’t want to answer.

“Um, I was playing with Hinata and Bokuto.”

Tanaka winced. “I thought you didn’t drink that much but…” He sighed. “Bokuto thought it was a good idea to pour shots in the pong cups with flavored beer. If you're drunk it probably just tasted like beer. I’m sure Akaashi watered it down as a countermeasure, but,” he grimaced. Tsukishima paled.

“Oh my god…”

“You really don’t remember last night?” Tanaka said with a grin. Tsukishima looked down to see he didn’t have any pants on, although Tanaka had a t-shirt and sweatpants on. Tanaka leaned over him, his lips next to the other boy’s ear. “Because I do.” He felt a hand on his side. “You were really… flexible.”

Tsukishima looked at him in shock. There was no way he would do that. No way…

Tanaka broke into a laugh. “I’m just joking, no need to look like you saw a ghost.” Tsukishima let out a breath. He thought his heart was going to break out of his ribcage. Tanaka backed off, leaning against the wall. He didn’t have a headboard.

“I wasn’t with you the whole night, but the first time I saw you amidst the crowd, was when Kuroo told me to watch you. I assumed you two were making out--”

“We were  _ what _ ?!” Tsukishima winced. No yelling, it only made it hurt worse.

“Is that abnormal for you?” Tanaka smirked with an eyebrow raised. “Because after that, we played spin the bottle.” Tsukishima’s hand went to his mouth. What the fuck was wrong with him? He has his first kiss by making out with some asshole, and then he goes on to kiss other random strangers? Was he horny last night?

“Then you threw up,” Tanaka continued. “And you wanted to keep playing, but I took you up here so you could sleep. Of course, we traumatically witnessed Kuroo giving Daishou a blowjob, but he did technically warn us that he was going to do so.”

“And then… and then I slept with you?”

“No,” Tanaka chuckled. “Since you were sleeping here, I slept in Narita’s room. I was going to sleep on the couch, but someone was already passed out down there. I couldn’t see who it was because there was a hoodie over their face.”

“Oh… then why are you here now?”

“You woke up earlier,” he said a bit quizzically. “Threw up again, had some water. You don’t remember that?” Tsukishima shook his head slowly. Any sudden movements seemed risky. “Well, you said you felt horrible and asked me to keep you company.”

Tsukishima blushed, bunching the sheets in his fists nervously. “Oh,” he mumbled, looking down at his lap. “Sorry.”

“It’s no problem. I’m used to looking after my friends when they’re drunk.”

Tsukishima scratched a sticky spot on his wrist. He wasn’t sure if it was from vomit or alcohol. “Are we friends?” he said quietly.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Tanaka threw an arm around Tsukishima, making him tense. He just shrugged.

“What about your other friends? The ones who actually live here?”

Tanaka sucked in a breath. “I’m not even sure if any are awake yet. I checked in on them when you first woke up this morning, and here’s what I do know for sure: Kinoshita and Narita hooked up last night in Kinoshita’s room--hence me being able to stay in Narita’s room for the night. Could be awkward when they wake up because everyone knew they liked each other except themselves, really. Ennoshita has someone in his room, which is a little scary since he almost never brings people home. Don’t know who it is yet. And Nishinoya also has someone in his room. Do not know who that is either.”

“So basically the only one who didn’t get laid last night was you,” Tsukishima said without thinking. He decided to turn it into a joke, smirking afterwards, but he still was a little red in the face, considering they were both in Tanaka’s bed and were pressed against each other.

Tanaka sighed dramatically. “It was for the best. Everyone who I would’ve slept with was either with someone else or piss-ass drunk.” Tsukishima considered this for a moment, but didn’t end up thinking anything of it. “And what about you? Were you hoping to get lucky last night?”

Tsukishima went red. “I wasn’t… planning to do anything last night.”

“Hm. Heard rumors that something happened between Yamaguchi and Suga last night. Suga wouldn’t full on cheat, but if the rumors are true, make sure to keep him away from Daichi, alright?” Tsukishima nodded, surprised Yamaguchi would do anything like that.

“Where is Yamaguchi?”

“I’m pretty sure Kageyama dragged him and Hinata back to the dorm. I’m not sure how sober that boy was, but he seemed fine to me when they all left.”

Tsukishima nodded, thankful for the information. At least Yamaguchi probably made it home safe. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Tanaka shrugged.

“Who--how many people did I kiss? In the game?”

“Just two. Me and Daichi.”

“You?” He tried to lean away, but Tanaka’s arm was firmly strapped around him. He shrugged again.

“It was just a kiss. Although I do remember you saying you wanted to keep playing,” Tanaka leaned in with a grin. Tsukishima froze and brought his hands up to his chest, feeling his pecs firmly beneath the soft fabric of his shirt. He looked away slightly.

“I don’t know,” he said, but he was seriously considering it. He didn’t remember kissing him, or what it felt like, but he had a feeling he remembered wanting to kiss him.

“I wasn’t being serious,” Tanaka laughed. “But if you ever want kissing practice, I’ll volunteer,” he winked and let go of Tsukishima. He closed his laptop and stood. “For now, I’ll take you somewhere to eat. You had a pretty rough time,” he shook a pill bottle and handed one to Tsukishima. “Here, take this. Your clothes are at the end of the bed.”

Tsukishima took the pill and used the water on the table to swallow it. He found his glasses there, too, and fortunately put them on before he saw Tanaka rummage through his closet and strip off his sweatpants. Tsukishima’s mouth fell open at the sight of his muscular thighs and calves and turned his head, trying not to look at what he was so tempted to. He pushed himself out of the bed and dressed in his clothes from last night. He glanced at Tanaka who now had a pair of ripped black skinny jeans on; he tucked in the front of his shirt in an effortless motion of style.

Tsukishima looked around the floor. “Where’s my hoodie?”

“You didn’t have one when I took you up here.”

Tsukishima frowned. Hopefully it’d be downstairs. He checked his pockets for his phone and found it in one of the back pockets. He still had half a battery left. There was the usual, a couple social media notifications, a few emails from professors. He sighed, noticing the time. It was almost eleven now. He had missed his nine AM class. Did he ever really expect to go to it? He saw a few texts from Yamaguchi, most just from this morning asking if he was okay. He texted he was fine and he was going out to breakfast (maybe lunch now?) with Tanaka before he’d be back at the dorm again. Yamaguchi’s response was quick, saying, “good good!! My head is killing me!!” plus a few emojis.

Tsukishima pocketed his phone and practically chugged the rest of his water before following Tanaka downstairs. The guy he mentioned that was on the couch was sitting up now, eating a roll of bread angrily.

“Ah, Kentaro, that was you!” Tanaka laughed. Tsukishima was always wary of Kyoutani, which is why he stepped around him to retrieve his hoodie from the arm of the couch.

“Thanks for letting me stay,” he grumbled.

“Sure, no problem. It’s not like any of us were going to kick you out.”

“Ryuunosuke, you’re down here.” The two turned and saw Ennoshita in the kitchen, making himself breakfast, it seemed.

“Oh, Ennoshita, I didn’t realize you woke up. Who was that guy in your bed? Did he leave already?”

“Well--” The house silenced as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and their eyes came upon a pretty face with seemingly perfectly tousled hair. They simply stared. Oikawa shrugged on his jacket, slowing to a stop when he noticed he was the center of attention. He swallowed and glanced towards the kitchen, offering a smile and a wave to Ennoshita before leaving out the front door. Tsukishima and Tanaka shared a look before looking over to Ennoshita. He looked a bit bashful.

“Oi, Chikara, don’t tell me…” Ennoshita nodded. Tanaka cackled, holding onto his stomach. “Who was the…” he made a gesture with his fingers that Tsukishima rolled his eyes at. At this, Ennoshita grinned widely and pointed his thumb at himself. “ _ Nice _ one, Chikara! How’d that even happen?”

“We started talking after spin the bottle. Had a few more drinks together. Brought him upstairs,” he shrugged. “What about you? Did you guys?”

Tsukishima went red again. Tanaka just shook his head. “No, he was too drunk.” Tsukishima whipped his head to look at Tanaka, regretting the movement immediately after. As if he wanted to if he hadn’t been drunk? “But we’re off to get food. See you,” he waved to Ennoshita and Kyoutani, Tsukishima following him.

“You didn’t have to say it like that…” Tsukishima mumbled. He pulled his hoodie on and shivered in the cold air.

“What, like I wanted to have sex with you? Don’t tell me you didn’t think about it.”

“What?!”

“Come on, you were all over me last night.”

“N-no, I wasn’t!”

Tanaka snorted. “I think I remember last night more than you do.” Tsukishima didn’t have any reason to believe he was lying other than to mess with him. And based on what else apparently happened, it was probably true. He pulled his sleeves over his hands. Tanaka shoved his hands into his pockets. “It’s not a bad thing. You’re cute. You should acknowledge that. Or at the very least, the fact that there were probably multiple people who thought so last night.”

Tsukishima scratched at the edge of his jaw, not knowing how to respond. He’d never thought about people who may have found him attractive before, unless he first was attracted to them. He just didn't think he was cute enough. He glanced at Tanaka. He thought he was pretty attractive. And he knew he definitely felt something when he jokingly came on to him earlier, but he didn’t really want to admit it yet.

Tanaka held the door open for him at the diner he took him to. They bowed to the hostess who recognized Tanaka. They picked a two person table and sat.

“Do you come here a lot?” Tsuksihima asked.

“Every once in a while with my roommates.”

Their lunch was pretty quiet. Tsukishima’s headache was slowly fading, most likely with the help of the medicine Tanaka gave him earlier. His body still felt sore and a little stiff. He still felt like shit.

“Make sure to keep drinking water,” Tanaka said through bites of his sandwich. “It’s your first hangover, right? You need to stay hydrated, try to flush out the remaining alcohol or whatever.”

He trusted Tanaka’s advice. He didn’t know how many parties he’d held or went to, but he believed he at least had more experience than Tsukishima. He picked up his glass, taking a large gulp. It was cold against his teeth and the back of his throat, making him cringe. He heard Tanaka snort.

“Looks like Noya’s awake,” he turned his phone screen to face Tsukishima. He didn’t expect to be shown Tanaka’s phone messages, he didn’t think they were long enough friends to warrant that. How long has it been? A few hours?

The first text message said, “bro my ass is sore, who did I fuck last night?” And then the second text read, “oh shit it was Yaku.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows went up. He didn’t know what he expected to read. Tanaka chuckled and shook his head, typing out a response to Nishinoya. Tsukishima didn’t realize that so many kids around him were having sex. He knew it happened, especially in college, but it seemed like everyone was doing it. He squirmed in his seat, suddenly feeling some sort of pressure to join in or otherwise be ridiculed. He knew at least Yamaguchi was still a virgin alongside him, but after hearing those rumors, maybe he was being left behind, even though he didn’t really want to grow up so fast, in that way especially. He ate the rest of his food and didn’t say anything else, trying to make sure he kept himself hydrated.

“Um, Tanaka-san?” Tanaka looked up after counting his bills and set them on the table. “Thank you for taking care of me. I mean,” he stared at the plastic border lining the edge of the table. “Helping me out and stuff.” He couldn’t help blush and mentally cursed to himself.

“You don’t need to thank me. I wanted to. Plus,” he stood, shoving his wallet back in his pocket. “I’d like to believe you’d do it for me too,” he grinned at him with a lift of his shoulder. Tsukishima stood and felt Tanaka’s hand on his back as they left, but he didn’t say anything. He wasn’t exactly sure if he would’ve done the same thing. He didn’t think he knew Tanaka well enough to want to help someone like that. He’d probably just think that it wasn’t his problem and let someone else deal with it. But Tanaka helped him. Maybe because he knew he didn’t know many people? Or just because Kuroo apparently told him to watch him? But why would he suddenly take that responsibility?

Tsukishima held his arms to him. The thought made him a little uncomfortable.

“By the way,” Tanaka said once they were back outside. “I think we’re planning to have another party tomorrow night. You’re invited if you want to come?”

“Another one?” Tsukishima said incredulously. “Isn’t that dangerous? Like… for the human body?”

Tanaka laughed, his hand shifting on Tsukishima’s back to squeeze his side slightly, then drifting slightly lower on his back. He wondered if he should say anything but decided not to.

“Maybe don’t drink so much next time. Or better yet, just don’t play pong with Bokuto and Kuroo,” he laughed. He stopped at the corner of the street. “Well, I’m sure you’re just waiting to get home. I won’t keep you. Hopefully I’ll see you Saturday?” he smiled. The two bowed to each other slightly, and Tsukishima headed in the other direction to his dorm.

The moment he entered his dorm room, he was met with a loud, “Tsukki!” Both him and Yamaguchi winced at the volume of it. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

“It’s alright. I’m going to take a shower real quick.” The shower was calming and refreshing. Something he definitely needed. It almost made him feel a little better. He changed into pajamas, obviously not needing to go anywhere. He turned to Yamaguchi with an accusing eye. Yamaguchi cringed.

“W-what?”

“There’s a rumor going around saying that you and Sugawara-san did stuff,” he felt a little awkward saying it. They didn’t really talk about that type of stuff. Yamaguchi went red.

“We only made out a bit… Sugawara-san said him and Daichi-san do that with other people during parties…” he looked a bit nervous. Tsukishima blinked.

“Sawamura-san said that too,” Tsukishima confirmed. Yamaguchi squirmed on his bed, rubbing his neck. “So,” Tsukishima shifted on his own bed. “What happened to you last night? You know, after we got separated?”

“Um,” his face pinkened. “Sugawara-san took me upstairs. All we did was make-out, but it was, like, the first time I’d done something like that… um, after a while he offered we get a couple more drinks and we talked with some people around. He was really touchy but it was… fun,” he lifted a shoulder meekly. “And then you remember spin the bottle.”

“Actually, I don’t.”

“What?” Tsukishima explained his blacking-out and what Tanaka said to fill him in. “You made out with that rooster-head guy?”  
“Rooster…?”

“That’s what Hinata calls him,” he chuckled.

“Well, kind of… I can only remember bits and pieces,” Tsukishima muttered. The only thing he remembered from making out with Kuroo was hot breath between them and the feeling of his tongue in his mouth. He swallowed, digging his thumb into his palm nervously.

“Uh, what happened in the game after I left?” He asked.

Yamaguchi hummed in thought. “Daichi-san kissed Sugawara-san, Sugawara-san kissed Noya-san, then kept trying to feel up Daichi-san. Noya-san kissed Kageyama who didn’t really want to do it, and then he kissed Oikawa-san. Oikawa-san kissed Ennoshita-san, then Sugawara-san announced him and Daichi-san were going to go home. The game kind of split from there. I hung out with Kageyama and Hinata, who had already passed out so we didn’t spend too much more time there. Before I left, though, I saw Yaku-san and Noya-san stand on one of the tables. I hope they’re okay.”

Tsukishima snorted, remembering Tanaka’s texts. “They’re fine.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stayed in their room for the day, still feeling the effects of their first hangovers. Tsukishima wanted to study to make up for the class he missed today, and Yamaguchi bought some snacks for the two of them. Tsukishima tapped his pencil lazily on his notebook.

“Ah, Tsukki?” He looked up. “I know you probably didn’t have that much fun last night, but there’s another one tomorrow night… Hinata just texted me.”

“I already told Tanaka-san I’d go,” Tsukishima mumbled and shifted in his desk chair. It was a lie. He didn’t give Tanaka an answer earlier, but he wanted to go. He was secretly hoping he could hang out with Tanaka some more.

“Oh, really? Cool!”

“You excited to see Sugawara-san again?” Tsukishima turned with a smirk on his face. He watched Yamaguchi’s face get progressively more pink with each passing second. He glanced to the side, fidgeting with his fingers.

“He’s… nice…”

Tsukishima snickered and shook his head, turning back to his notes. He was at the very least glad his friend was having fun. He spun the pencil between his fingers. He knew Yamaguchi was a bit sensitive… he just hoped he didn’t get too attached and ultimately get his heart broken.

“We’re here again,” Tsukishima said lamely. Nishinoya jumped up onto Tsukishima before they could even shut the door.

“Woo! More party people!” Nishinoya climbed down Tsukishima after rustling his outfit and pushing his glasses askew.

“Is he already drunk?” Yamaguchi whispered. Tsukishima chuckled. They made their way to the kitchen and found three people behind the table of drinks this time. The two girls from the other day weren’t here. Tsukishima wondered if they even bothered to come today.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi bowed to the three upperclassmen. Daichi was sitting against the wall with Sugawara in his lap. He was trying to protest against Sugawara feeding him something that looked like olives.

“Hello, I’m in charge of the drinks today,” the third guy said. It was Asahi who was in Tsukishima’s Econ class. Despite his tough exterior, he was always pretty timid. Seemed like that didn’t really change when he was out of class either. “What would you two like?”

“Ah!” Sugawara exclaimed and scrambled up. “It’s my cute little make-out buddy!” He threw his arms around a flustered Yamaguchi. He nuzzled his face in his neck, and Tsukishima thought he saw him lick the dark spots he left before. Tsukishima turned his face away; he didn’t think he should be watching this.

“You want to go upstairs?” From the corner of his eye, he saw Sugawara bite Yamaguchi’s earlobe. Yamaguchi swallowed and asked loudly for two shots, which he downed instantly.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” he said quickly and ran off with Sugawara. Tsukishima’s shoulders slumped. Daichi stood with a sigh.

“Well, look like he’s off. Did you see Iwaizumi on your way in?”

Tsukishima shook his head and suddenly was left alone with Asahi. He shifted on his feet. “Doesn’t it get boring sitting in here alone?”

Asahi shrugged. “I don’t mind it. Crowds make me anxious, plus people stop by more often than you’d think. So, what’ll you have?”

“Um, a rum and coke, I guess.” He had it the other day and it wasn’t so bad.

“You got it.”

Tsukishima took a sip and bowed a little once more before he left into the wasteland of the living room. It seemed like there were more people than last time. Then again, people are probably more willing to go to a party on a Saturday than a Thursday. He edged around the room, noticing only one beer pong table set up to accommodate for more people. There was a small crowd around the table, but he strayed far away from it. He did not want to get roped into that again.

He took a deep breath once he was in the corner next to the couch, finally not being surrounded by bodies. His foot hit something squishy and looked down expecting to see an animal, but instead there was a boy crouched down, wrapped in a big hoodie and playing a game on his phone. He glared up at Tsukishima.

“Um, sorry, I didn’t see you there.” The boy just shifted, resting his head on the wall and not paying him any attention. Tsukishima looked over to the couch on his other side and saw Ennoshita and Oikawa sitting very close to each other and flirting openly. He bet they were going to have a repeat of the other night. He watched as Bokuto pulled Akaashi towards the open area of the couch, closest to Tsukishima. Bokuto fell onto the cushions.

“Bokuto-san--” Akaashi had a look of surprise on his face as he fell on top of Bokuto, then a look of terror.

“Ah, fuck,” Bokuto grunted, keeling over.

“Bokuto-san, I’m so sorry--”

Tsukishima saw where Akaashi’s knee landed and burst out laughing. Even Ennoshita and Oikawa were pulled away from each other’s lust-filled gazes and grimaced at the injury. Tsukishima took another gulp of his drink, wincing at the amount of alcohol present in the sip. He watched Akaashi nervously trying to fix his mistake, even though they knew he couldn’t really do anything to help.

Tsukishima knew that if Bokuto was around, Kuroo was probably close by. He thought about running away, but the confines of the first floor were only so big. He traveled into the hallway past the bathroom. He hadn’t been back here before. The space was smaller so less people milled about. He saw Yaku talking casually with the tall, silver-haired freshman Lev, he had learned his name was. He saw someone come out of a door at the end of the hall, and he stopped.

“Tanaka-san.”

He looked up and smiled. “Tsukishima, you came,” he came up and leaned against the wall casually. Tsukishima joined.

“What room is that?” He gestured to the door with the hand holding his cup.

“Laundry room,” Tanaka shrugged. “Wanted to lock it so no one drinks the detergent.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows jumped. “Has someone done that before?”  
“No, it’s just in case,” he chuckled. He glanced down Tsukishima’s face for a moment. “What’re you drinking?”  
Tsukishima opened his mouth to say, then grinned instead. “Guess.” Tanaka wrapped his hand around Tsukishima’s that was holding his cup and drank from it, keeping eye contact. Tsukishima felt a blush rise from his cheeks to his forehead and darted his eyes away.

“Mm.” He didn’t let go of Tsukishima’s hand. “Coke. And… rum?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima choked out. He swallowed, unable to really do anything. Tanaka let go of his hand and stood a little closer to him against the wall. “Um, there’s some guy sitting in the corner looking like he’d rather be anywhere but here? Do you know who that is?”  
“Oh, that’s Kenma, one of Kuroo’s friends. He doesn’t like parties. Or people really.”

“Ah, okay. I almost stepped on him.” Tsukishima grinned when Tanaka started laughing. He felt his heart beating harder than usual. He swallowed down more of his drink, feeling his face get warm. 

“Tsukishima.” He brushed his hand against his arm. “You want to come up to my room?”

He froze. He was… being invited to Tanaka’s room. “Um…” Tanaka lifted an eyebrow and wrapped his hand over Tsukishima’s once more and drank from his cup, not taking his eye off him. “Okay,” he said, almost in a whisper. He followed Tanaka upstairs, passing a few wandering eyes. He downed the rest of his drink before heading into the room. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but he knew what Tanaka was probably expecting.

He set his cup down on the dresser inside. Tanaka locked the door and stood in front of Tsukishima, his hands traveling up his sides. Tsukishima leaned back against the wall and waited for Tanaka to lean in before he attempted to kiss him. The only time he’d kissed someone was when he was drunk, so he hoped the alcohol hit him fast.

Tanaka’s lips were warm and soft. His hands nearly distracted him, now traveling up his shirt. They felt rough, but his touches were gentle. Tsukishima felt Tanaka pull away, and he wondered if he was a bad kisser when he was sober. He didn’t even realize he was tense until Tanaka spoke up.

“Relax,” Tanaka said into his neck. His lips grazed the side of his neck and he gasped. He reached out nervously to touch the older boy’s arms. He swallowed and closed his eyes. His mouth fell open when he felt something warm and wet against his neck. He instinctively grabbed Tanaka’s biceps and squeezed. He felt a mixture of lips, teeth, and tongue brushing against his neck, sucking on the skin. He let out a heavy breath. He felt his knees getting weak. Tanaka’s hands traveled up his skin, nearly stinging it. Tanaka backed away for a moment and pushed up his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima stumbled over his words, feeling even more nervous now.

“Taking off your shirt,” Tanaka said matter-of-factly. “Or do you want to take it off yourself,” he grinned, stepping towards him again, thumbs ghosting over his nipples.

“Ah, um, T-Tanaka-san.” He swallowed and watched the other boy’s increasingly confused face. “I, uh, I know you invited me up here and everything, but I… I don’t want to… I mean, I’ve never… had… sex…” his voice grew quieter with each word.

“Oh,” he lowered his hands and let them rest on Tsukishima’s waist. “So you don’t want to do anything?”  
“Well, I like... making out?” he offered. Tanaka chuckled.

“I can do that.” He held Tsukishima’s face in his hands and kissed him once more. Tsukishima struggled to find a rhythm to it. Tanaka chuckled and pulled him toward the bed.

“Wait--” Tsuksihima fell back on the bed. Tanaka leaned over him.

“Don’t worry, I promise this is all we’ll do,” he smiled down softly at Tsukishima. He swallowed and let him kiss him again, feeling comforted and assured by Tanaka’s smile. He brought his hands around the back of Tanaka’s neck this time. Tanaka pushed into the kiss, his tongue intruding into Tsukishima’s mouth. Tsukishima complied, doing the same and breathing heavily as he did so. He did like kissing; it was fun and felt pleasant, to say the least. And it was better, he thought, when he was sober enough to actually remember doing. He smiled into the kiss, interrupting it.

“What?” Tanaka chuckled.

“Nothing, I just,” Tsukishima felt a little giddy, but he didn’t think it was entirely due to the alcohol. “I like this. I like you.” He felt himself relax into the bed and nudged Tanaka’s hip with his knee.

“You’re cute,” he laughed. Tsukishima felt Tanaka’s chest and hips press against his own. He pulled him closer into a hug and kissed him again. He thought, maybe, if all parties were like this he wouldn’t mind going to them.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluefiames) !!


End file.
